gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy!/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Jeopardy!. Board Games Milton Bradley (1964-1984) Milton Bradley produced the first home editions of the JEOPARDY! Game. Unlike the show, there were only five categories in each round, and no seperate FINAL JEOPARDY! Category. Instead, the "host" would choose one of the $100 clues in DOUBLE JEOPARDY to use as the FINAL JEOPARDY! question. Thus, each game had only 50 questions instead of the normal 61. Also, players could not go into a negative situation. As with their home editions of CONCENTRATION and PASSWORD, there was no Thirteenth Edition of the home game; the editions are numbered 1-12 and 14. Also, the home game never updated its' dollar values/gameplay for the 1978-79 version of the show (no increase in values and no "Super Jeopardy!" round), even though editions were produced until 1984, just before the show returned to TV. Board_Jeopardy(2nd).jpg|Second Edition of Board game from Milton Bradley Jeopardy (1964) Jep1-6.jpg|First through Sixth Editions Jep7-12.jpg|Seventh through Twelfth Editions J14.jpg|Fourteenth & final MB Edition Pressman (1986-89,1991,2004-) Pressman took over the JEOPARDY! Home game license in 1986, two years after the Alex Trebek revival began. Few changes were made to the overall gameplay from the MB editions; still only 5 categories per round and no seperate FJ! category/clue. Of course, dollar values were increased tenfold to reflect the new board values. Two standard editions were released under the initial run, as was an "Electric Jeopardy!" edition with a rudimentary battery-operated buzzer system and miniature scoring podiums, and a smaller Travel Edition. In 1991, a special 25th Anniversary edition was released. In 2004, Pressman regained the license after losing it in 1992. Other than doubling the dollar values, gameplay was the same as their previous editions. Since then, they've produced one additional "Regular Edition", one "deluxe" edition in collector's tin, versions with questions based on THE SIMPSONS (also in standard and "deluxe" tin editions), and an ESPN "All Sports" edition with an electronic buzz-in device that used different sports-inspired sounds for each player's buzzer (a reprint has since been released with the standard "clickers" in place of the electronic buzzer). A "Travel Attache" version of the ESPN JEOPARDY! was also released. ImagesCARO7TFD.jpg|Original First Edition (Second Edition came in similar box) 51JuJ2G18-L._SL500_SS500_.jpg Jepelec.jpg|Electric Jeopardy! Jep1.jpg|25th Anniversary Edition $(KGrHqN,!jkFBN81Er8rBQdc1(j7C!~~60_57.JPG 50606-280x280-JeopardyBoardGame.jpg|2008 "Regular Edition" 200184f.jpg pic602786_md.jpg g10172010da.jpg 96554981-260x260-0-0_Jam+ESPN+Jeopardy+Electronic+Game.jpg Tyco (1992) In 1992, Tyco released their own versions of JEOPARDY! This was the most unique (some would say bizarre) home edition of the game. Instead of a single game board, there were 6 seperate stands, each of which could hold a card with one category's worth of clues for each round (JEOPARDY! on one side, DOUBLE JEOPARDY! on the other), and the rules allowed for each player to "host" their own category (or categories if fewer than 6 players played) rather than having a seperate "emcee" who read all the clues. Also, for the first time, the game had pre-selected DAILY DOUBLE clues, but ANY category could have such clues, making for games where you could have 2 or more DAILY DOUBLEs in the JEOPARDY! Round, and possibly only one or 3+ such clues in DOUBLE JEOPARDY! Four editions were released; a standard first edition, a second "Master's Edition", and two Travel versions (one regular, one "Master's"). All the game cards could be used with any version of the game (home or Travel editions). NOTE: Unlike with their WHEEL OF FORTUNE home editions, the games did not see re-release after Tyco was bought out by Mattel. JT1.jpg|First Edition JT2.jpg|Second "Master's Edition" pic1108290_md.jpg Parker Brothers (1999) In 1999, Parker Brothers released a single home edition of JEOPARDY! This was the most accurate version of a JEOPARDY! home game ever produced. The JEOPARDY! and DOUBLE JEOPARDY! rounds had six categories each, and each game had pre-selected DAILY DOUBLEs in the correct amounts (one in J!, two in DJ!). And for the first time, each game had a seperate FINAL JEOPARDY! Category and Clue. Also, rules were the same as on TV; most notably, players could go into negative scores, keeping track of such on seperate paper. JParker Bros.jpg Electronic versions Interactive Television (1987/1997) Made back in 1987 The Jeopardy! Challenger was used while watching the show by clicking on the appropriate amount of money and then clicking on the right or wrong answers depending on your own answer, as it did the figuring out all on it's own. 1_caaf7e6b656d1d54c43fd87c4285dbfc.jpg Jeopardy Challenger.jpg $(KGrHqRHJDQFBo6qHoS2BQfJNgdqdQ~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqZHJD!FBlJ2Y757BQfJNUTJjQ~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16NHJHwE9n8ig-8DBQ)NQEu1cQ~~60_1.jpg $T2eC16dHJGIE9nnWrdRqBQ)NQcU(6Q~~60_1.jpg $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseFk5BRBflp8eG!~~60_57.JPG Tiger Electronics (1995-2002) Since 1995, Tiger Electronics made six handheld editions of the Jeopardy! brand including: Travel (1998), Deluxe (1999), Remote (2002), Pocket (2002) and classic (2002). 71IGCa9NHBL.jpg 1309805234-31132-0 (1).jpg $(KGrHqJ,!oQF!K6JCTe4BQMo1c80D!~~60_35.JPG game_jeopardy_deluxe.jpg Remote Jeopardy!.jpg 4.jpeg Jeopardy! Tiger '02.jpg Educational Insights (2002-) In 2002, In response to educators praising the logetivity of the show's popularity and their students creating their own versions of the game to encourage student participation in class, educational toy company, Educational Insights released Classroom Jeopardy!, a self-contained, programmable game system based on the show designed for use in schools. with this system. the teacher can play the role of host, while his/her students can play the game on a normal classroom television set or an interactive whiteboard. Teachers are permitted to either use standardized games created for grade levels of their classes, or write customized games of their own covering material that hey are teching at the moment. (NOTE: The success of Classroom Jeopardy! led to the production of a home version called Host Your Own Jeopardy! which was released iin 2004, an updated version was released in 2011.) SWLR070602cob.qch.jpg EI7920.jpg Jakks Pacific (2005) A Plug-n-Play unit based on the show was released at the time. J!Plug-nPlay.jpg 9781400669431_p0_v2_s260x420.jpg MGA Entertainment (2007) A DVD Home Game Ssytem, which allowed a group of players to play the game from home with a similar experience to appering on the actual show was released at the time. 96134453435109808.png Video Game Versions Milton Bradley (1981) Though the show was still cancelled and the revival was not for another three years, the first ever video game was used for Omni Entertainment System. 201251116510328YEPL9282YE.jpg J!OMNI.jpg !CBwq0Jg!2k~$(KGrHqQOKpEE0WD9-hRvBNI5YM35-Q~~_3.JPG 644425972_tp.jpg Action Graphics/Coleco (1984) Used for Coleco ADAM. post-25956-0-44869500-1304826678_thumb.png post-25956-0-49845300-1304826704_thumb.png ShareData (1986) ShareData published the game in 1986. g08738no139.jpg 250px-84895-22086.jpg g08739mtkkl.jpg g08741hkff1.jpg Jeoprdal.jpg 250px-84895-22121.jpg GameTek (1987-1992) GameTek published the game editions from 1987 to 1992. Nintendo Nintendo Entertainment System Jeopardy! NES Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! Jr. Edition NES Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary NES Video Game.jpg Super Jeopardy! NES Video Game.jpg Nintendo Game Boy Jeopardy! Game Boy.jpg Jeopardy! Teen Tournament Game Boy.jpg Jeopardy! Platinum Edition Game Boy.jpg Jeopardy! Sports Edition Game Boy.jpg Super Nintendo Jeopardy! SNES Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition SNES Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! Sports Edition SNES Video Game.jpg Sega Sega Genesis Jeopardy! Sega Genesis Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition Sega Genesis Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! Sports Edition Sega Genesis Video Game.jpg JEOPARDY_GAME_GEAR_BOX_FRONTboxart_160w.jpg jeopardy-sports-edition-cover.jpg Sony ImageSoft (1994) Sony ImageSoft, a Sony brand published the game from 1994. Jeopardy! Sony Imagesoft PC Game.jpg Jeopardy! Sega CD Game.jpg Phillips Interactive Media (1994) A game was published for it's very own CD-i brand in 1994. philips-cdi-jeopardy.jpg Game.com (Tiger) (1997) Aversion was released for their own short-lived handheld game in 1997. g25716z6g6f.jpg GameTek (Take 2) (1997) GameTek, a Take 2 subsidiary restarting the publishers for the 1997 video game for the Nintendo 64. Jeopardy! N64 Video Game.jpg Hasbro Interactive (1998-2000) Hasbro Interactive published the game editions from 1998 to 2000. Computer/PC Jeopardy! Hasbro Interactive PC Game.jpg Jeopardy! 2nd Edition PC Game.jpg Sony Playstation Jeopardy! Playstation Video Game.jpg Jeopardy! 2nd Edition Playstation Video Game.jpg Atari (2003) After Hasbro Interactive was acquired by Infogrames, Atari published the game from 2003. Jeopardy! 2003 PC Game.jpg Jeopardy! Playstation 2 Video Game.jpg Sony Online Entertainment (2008) A version was released for the PS3 via PSN. up0017-npua80227-game-tn-3920.jpg Jeop_PSN_Game.jpg THQ (2010-2012) THQ published games from 2010 to 2012, the former is the SD version and the latter is the HD version. Jeopardy-wii.jpg|Wii version (2010) 15658817_21482655_trimmed.jpg Jeopardy!_(Wii_U)_(NA).png|Wii U version (2012) 684632_280884_front.jpg 684633_280885_front.jpg Category:Jeopardy! Category:Merchandise